Under the Stars
by Venetian King
Summary: Just a little date night between our two favorite boys.


**This is just a little oneshot I did. I've been a Sterek fan for quite a while now and this is the first fic I wrote. I'm just testing the waters so I'm open to criticism. It'll help me in the long run. Just please don't rip it apart.**

**It's not beta read either. All mistakes are my own.**

"And that, right there, is Orion's Belt."

"Stiles."

"And then over here we have the Little Dipper."

"Stiles..."

"And there's the Big Dipper."

"Jesus Christ, Stiles I already know the constellations!" Derek huffed from his spot next to the boy. That night they found themselves sprawled out in an open field under a starry night sky. It was a bit chilly so, they were dressed in warm attire that consisted of jeans and a light jacket. More so Stiles in a jacket. Derek was only in a T-Shirt because he was built like a freaking heater and compared a 15 degree drop from 65 to 50 to a nice Summer's breeze. Fucking werewolf abilities, man.

"Okay, Snappy," Stiles shot back. "name that one." he pointed to a group of stars in the sky.

"Leo." he grunted.

"Wrong, sir! That is Lupus. I'm quite shocked that you didn't get that one, you know, since Lupus stands for 'Wolf'. You're a horrible alpha." he teased, kissing Derek on the cheek.

"And how are you so certain that I wasn't kidding?"

"Oh, Baby, because I just know." he smiled at him and climbed onto his lap. Derek held his hips with one hand, to help steady him, and let the other rest arm behind his head.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski! Trying to pull one over me is highly unlikely, but you get an A for effort." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Happy Date Night." he said, leaning in for a kiss which Derek returned.

"Yeah, I guess tonight wasn't a total disaster."

"Hey, In my defense, I totally didn't know that Valentino's would burn our pizza and then proceed to nearly burn itself down as well. Plus, the movie would've been great if the film hadn't snapped, but at least we got refunded for it, so it wasn't a total loss." he blabbed and Derek chuckled.

"Just as long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly content on how the night goes." It wasn't until recent, and by recent meaning when Stiles and he started dating, when Derek found out how much he cared for the boy. The big goofy smile he displays, the cutesy flails and sharp wit, his consistent need to put others before himself, and he had to admit, Stiles was pretty fucking smart for his age. Too smart. And he always ends up blowing Derek's mind with the plans he comes up with. He was very touchy-feely too. No matter where they were or what the were doing, whether it dinner night with Sheriff Stilinski or pack meetings or Derek yelling at his betas or walks through the park or even on days when Derek just wanted to be alone because sometimes life just sucks without his family, Stiles will always be there, his fingers intertwined with Derek's and he would bestow a kiss on his cheek or lips. Though, mostly cheek when in public because lip kisses get heated quickly.

Fairly quickly.

Like 0 to 60 in .5 seconds, quickly.

Like how it is right now.

God, he loved how soft Stiles' lips were. A moan escaped Derek's lips and his hand went from resting on the teens hips to the back of his head, pulling him in for a more heated kiss.

"So, this is date number 6." Stiles mumbled as he pulled away.

"You've been keeping track?"

"You could say that, yeah. Only because we've been on this many dates, not including the two double dates with Scott and Allison, and all we've done so far is makeout. Not saying that they aren't nice, because believe me, they are really, really, _really_ _nice_." Stiles paused and licked his lips. "I just want to do something a little bit different."

Derek cocked and eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, Stiles?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you _know_ what I'm suggesting, Derek." Stiles waggled his eyebrows. The way he bit his bottom lip made Derek squirm. He jeans felt tighter all of a sudden.

"You sure you want to do this? Right here?" Stiles nodded in return and scooted back to work on Derek's jeans.

"We don't have to-"

"Derek, I want to. It's not like I'm a blushing virgin. I know my way around a dick. I fooled around with Danny quite a few times before."

Derek growled at the though of Stiles with another man.

No.

Stiles was his and only he can get to experience how wonderfully promiscuous the teen can be.

"Don't be jealous, baby." his laugh filled the air and rang beautifully in Derek's ears. "I only have eyes for you now. You and only you." Stiles pulled Derek's hard cock free from his boxers.

"Good." Derek sighed when felt Stiles' tongue flick at the tip of his throbbing dick. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with Stiles' tongue swirling around and caressing his sensitive tip. "Fuck, Stiles." and a moan followed. Stiles hummed in delight and his lips wrapped around him fully. Taking him into his warm, wet mouth. Derek was happy that he wasn't a virgin at this. Even though it still irked him that he was with another guy at one point, he was happy that Stiles new how to work it, very well at that. With no teeth.

_Praise_.

"Feels so _good."_

"Mhm." Stiles muffled voice answered back as he sucked down on his dick, tongue swirling all around, up and down, the shaft. One slender hand held on to the base, while the other played with Derek's balls. Squeezing them, flicking them, forcing Derek to thrust deeper to Stiles mouth making him gag a little bit. That felt fucking amazing too. Stiles pulled off a bit, spit linking his mouth and and the head of his cock which made the sight look ten times hotter.

"Told you I know my way around." Stiles looked up at him with his golden eyes and a sly smile. He licked his lips and lazily jacked his cock.

"Fuck yeah, you do and I didn't say you can stop." the wolf in him growled deep. The teen waggled his eyebrows, positioning himself more comfortable and continued working on his slick cock. Derek huffed and he could feel his toes curl and uncurl. He had a hand on Stiles' head holding him still as he slowly thrust into his hot mouth. "Fucking hell, Stiles." his voice deep and beads of sweat formed at the top of his head, even with it being fifty fucking degrees outside.

Derek's thrusts increased. He could feel his body tense and legs quiver as he reached closer and closer to his climax.

"So fucking close, Stiles." he groaned forcing his dick deep into Stiles' mouth and letting himself loose and shot his load. Stiles swallowed every drop and licked his dick clean before releasing his mouth with a satisfying '_pop_'. He crawled back up and captured Derek's lips with his swollen, cum stained ones.

"Now how was that?" his smile cocky.

"Should have let you done that a long time ago." Derek panted. "Your turn."

Stiles was caught completely off guard when Derek pushed him down to the ground and pulled off his jeans and boxers in one effortless tug.

"Now you get to see how fucking good I am."

"Confident. I like that in a man." Stiles purred and Derek took him into his own mouth. His mouth hot, wet, and wanting.

"Yeah, Derek. That feels a-_awesome_." Stiles moaned as Derek licked up and down his shaft. His hands gripped his thighs and brought his hips up high. "Derek what are you doing?" he almost panicked and clutched onto the ground for balance.

"Gonna make you feel good." his voice dangerously low. The voice that turned Stiles on more than anything else. Derek moved his tongue down from Stiles' already leaking tip to his balls and licked the sensitive strip the made his legs shake.

"F-fuck, Derek!" Stiles voice raised and Derek continued to tease him, sending the most pleasurable shocks through his body. He felt Derek moved his hands to cup his ass and spread them apart. Stiles felt his breath increase and the time slow because that was definitely Derek's talented tongue licking at his hole. It, boy, did it feel ever-so-fucking fantastic. His moans filled the vast open air, neither of them with a care in the world if a pervert happened upon and took to watching Stiles and Derek sexy times.

Derek's hand firmly grasped Stiles' cock and started pumping as he let his tongue swirl, lick, and penetrate his mate's pretty, pink hole. "Ohh, fuck!" Derek loved how vocal the boy can be.

If Stiles thought it couldn't get any better than he was sadly mistaking, but he wasn't mistaking the fingers that Derek stuck into him and were now currently fucking him while Derek returned back to licking this sensitive balls and jacking his dick.

"Fuck, Derek, please, please, fucking _please!_" Stiles was now begging and whimpering and it was music to Derek's ears.

"You like that?" he growled and hit the bundle of nerves in Stiles.

"Fuck yes, Derek! Oh my fucking _God_, right there!" the teen screamed into the night out of pure ecstasy. He was pretty sure they could here him all the way back at the Hale House. He could here Derek's dark chuckled and his fingers fucked him continuously in a rapid pace that earned him breathy whines and moans.

"Derek, you're gonna make me cum!" his voice was impossibly high and Derek responded with only fucking him harder, making sure he hit Stiles' sweet spot every time, and pumping his cock faster, still sucking on his balls. "Fuck, Derek!" he choked out. His vision blurred as he shot his load, some landing on his chest, some landing in the grass past where his head lay.

Derek slowed to a stop. He looked at Stiles' twitching body as he came back down from his high. His breathing was erratic, mouth parted slightly, his legs twitching and his eyes in a dazed state, his hands dug deep in the ground. He looked spent, flushed, and beautiful.

"Now how was that?" Derek spoke, voice still beautifully deep.

"Fuck you." the teen replied and Derek laughed. He let Stiles' hips down and crawled on top of him, kissing and nipping at his neck, waiting for his breath to even out and compose himself.

**xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

They both laid there in a comfort silence for what felt like an eternity. Stiles' fingers drew light circles on Derek's back, eyes focused on the sparkled studded sky as the latter nuzzled his neck. His stubble tickling his neck.

"Derek." his voice light and airy.

"Yeah, Stiles?" he murmured into his neck.

"I want the bite." Derek pulled away from nuzzling his neck in looked at him with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "I'm ready." Stiles continued.

"Stiles... A-are you sure about this? This is a very serious decision and you need to be absolutely positive about it." Derek looked deep into his golden eyes. "This is something you need to put some thought into."

"Derek." Stiles cupped his head with his slender hands. His eyes staring back just as deep. "I've put up with this for a few years now. I know about everything I'm gonna deal with and I know I can handle it. I don't want to be the only human in the pack and have everyone constant guard not to hurt me. I want to experience everything with you and know that you're not holding back." He kissed him sweetly. The kiss that always make Derek want to melt in his arms. "You know this was inevitable. It was bound to come up sooner or later."

"I know. I just..." Derek rest his forehead against the teens. "Are you positive?"

"I'm a hundred and fifty percent sure I want this Derek." Derek nodded and kissed him one last time. "How long does it take for it to happen?" he asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

"Not as long as people make it out to be. It usually takes an hour tops. Are you sure about this Stiles?" his voice sound panicked.

"Derek," Stiles pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was like their first kiss all over again, only not so much out of anger, sexual frustration, and Derek wasn't covered in blood and Stiles wasn't injured and bruised. The fireworks though, were just as magical, if not even more intense. "I'm positive."

Derek gave in and grabbed Stiles' right arm from his neck and held his wrist close to his mouth. His eyes never leaving Stiles. "I'll see you in an hour." he winked and Derek's fangs and bright, crimson eyes were last thing he sees before the whole world turns black and a faint '_thud_'' could be heard.

Derek sat next to Stiles the whole time. He lapped up the blood that oozed out of his wrist for the first few minutes until it bled no more. He looked so peaceful. His breathing was calm and body motionless. Derek looked at his watch and it was nearing twelve am. Stiles received the bite approximately 40 minutes ago and all he could do was wait it out. His heart was thumping loudly and he started to grow impatient, and excited.

He felt the body next to him stir next to him and Derek was quick to respond by grabbing his hand in a firm grasp. "Stiles?"

Stiles groaned. His face scrunched up, he was so cute when he did that, and opened his eyes. "Hello, Stud." he smiled and breathed in all the scents around him. The world around him smelled so pure, minus the cum stained grass that still lingered from their earlier sexcapades.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked leaning closer to Stiles 'til their foreheads touched.

"Like a million bucks." Stiles growled happily and his eyes flashed red.

Their scents hit each others' noses and both howled at the stars.

_Alpha Mates_.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
